sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mecha Sonic (Sky Sanctuary Zone)
– robot stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana pojawiający się w grze Sonic & Knuckles. Pojawia się na poziomie Sky Sanctuary Zone dla obu postaci w odpowiadających im aktach, gdzie służy jako boss. Opis left|Sprite Mecha SonicaMecha Sonic jest robotem stworzonym na wzór jeża Sonica. Jest od niego nieco wyższy, a także jest cały niebieski. Potrafi wykonywać Spin Attack. Stworzony został przez Doktora Eggmana, aby spowolnić Sonica, gdy Death Egg startował. Następnie współpracował z EggRobotem, aby wykraść Główny Szmaragd i pokonać Knucklesa, przez którego został zniszczony. Robot nie był nazwany w angielskojęzycznej instrukcji do gry Sonic & Knuckles, lecz w japońskiej instrukcji pojawia się pod nazwą "Mecha Sonic" (tak jak roboty z obu wersji gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2). Ta nazwa pojawia się również w japońskiej instrukcji do Sonic Jam. Anglojęzyczna nazwa "Mecha Sonic" została potwierdzona w opisie fabuły gry Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I na angielskiej wersji oficjalnej strony gry w sekcji "Story" "As Knuckles finished his showdown with Mecha Sonic, the real hedgehog chases Eggman through space, ultimately destroying his doomsday plans - with it, the Death Egg saga comes to a close." ("Po tym jak Knuckles zakończył swój pojedynek z Mecha Sonicem, prawdziwy jeż goni Eggmana przez przestrzeń kosmiczną ostatecznie niszcząc jego niecne plany - razem z nimi Death Egg Saga zmierza ku końcowi."). Sonic the Hedgehog 4.. Boss Mecha Sonic pojawia się jako boss pięciokrotnie w grze Sonic & Knuckles: dwukrotnie za sterami Egg Mobilu, dwukrotnie w bezpośredniej konfrontacji oraz w swojej super transformacji. Bezpośrednia walka z Mecha Sonicem odbywa się w obu wersjach poziomu, Sonica i Knucklesa. W historii Sonica, walka rozgrywa się pod koniec aktu. Po wejściu Sonica na arenę za pomocą teleportera, robot niszczy go, po czym w formie kulkowej wlatuje z drugiej strony na arenę i ląduje. Walka Knucklesa natomiast odbywa się na początku aktu. Po złapaniu Knucklesa przez EggRobo, Mecha Sonic stojący po przeciwnej stronie areny wykonuje Spin Attack, aby zmiażdżyć kolczatkę. Knuckles jednak w ostatniej chwili ucieka i Mecha Sonic niszczy Egg Mobile z EggRobo. thumb|230px|Mecha Sonic gotowy do zniszczenia KnucklesaW obu przypadkach walka wygląda tak samo. Po wylądowaniu, przez chwilę stoi nieruchomo, po czym podskakuje i wykonuje jeden z kilku ruchów. Jeżeli podskoczy wyżej, to nad środkiem areny wykona szybki ruch do przodu. Natomiast jeżeli skoczy niżej, na środku areny uderzy w nią i odbije się wysoko lub wykona atak podobny do Spin Dasha, po czym wzniesie się nieco nad arenę przy jej krawędzi. Znajdując się nad jedną z krawędzi, wyjdzie ze Spin Attacku i opadnie na arenę. Jeżeli opadnie przodem do środka areny, pozostanie nieruchomo na swoim miejscu. Gdy jednak nie obróci się w powietrzu, wykona szybką szarżę tyłem do poprzedniego miejsca i pozostanie tam chwilę nieruchomo. Po tym, powtórzy atak. Mecha Sonica można uderzyć wyłącznie, gdy nie jest w formie kulkowej. Do pokonania, wymaganych jest 8 uderzeń. Po pokonaniu robot wybucha i opada na arenę bezbronny. W historii Sonica akt się kończy, zaś w historii Knucklesa po chwili się aktywuje ponownie i szybko uda się do Głównego Szmaragdu i zamieni się w Super Mecha Sonica. Muzyka }} Galeria Mechasonicminiboss.png|Egg Mobile-H Flying-mechasonic.png|Flying Eggman Mechasonic.png|Walka z Sonicem Mecha Sonic i Eggrobo vs Knuckles.png|Mecha Sonic gotowy do zniszczenia Knucklesa MechaSonic-pokonany.png|Pokonanay Mecha Sonic Ciekawostki * Mecha Sonic to pierwszy robot i pierwsza istota nieorganiczna posiadająca super formę, a także pierwsza postać korzystająca z Głównego Szmaragdu jako zasilania transofmacji. * W minigrze Blue Sphere ma miejsce cameo Mecha Sonica. Pojawia się jako jeden z symboli poziomu trudności i oznacza 6 poziom. Kategoria:Finałowi bossowie Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic & Knuckles